


The Daily Lives Of The 77th Class’s Students!

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: Just a teensy overview of the lives of the students of the 77th Class at Hope’s Peak High.





	1. Demonstration

How the story will work:

-I will accept OCs. They will have to be involved with one of the character’s lives. 

-This book similar to a headcannon, but it is also a Q’n’A. I will manage to answer your questions in the comments below. I’ll read the comments everyday, so no-one gets left out. 

-You can ask them anything. Except there are simple rules.

Rules: 

-No offensive questions. We don’t want angry mobs of fans running around.

-No Smut related questions. Sorry, fappsters.

-You can use profanity, except it is limited to words that are considered offensive by me. (Fa***t, F**k, C**t) If you use those words, I will not answer your question. 

-No racial slurs. Don’t be racist!

-I can report you if you make a mean or offensive comment to anyone, including the author. I may sound like a teacher, but that’s how I roll. DON’T TEST ME YOU PIGEONS!!

\- Now, have fun!

\- Assassin-Chan


	2. Orion Hinata’s Form (So you can actually understand why I’m putting him in this book)

Name: Orion Hinata

Age: 16 (Mitsuke High), 17 (Danganronpa V3: Bloodstained Note), 21 (Danganronpa: Truth) 

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Yellow-Orange

Skin Color: Light Tan

Height: 5”10” 

Weight: 119 ibs

Chest Size: 78 cm

Date Of Birth: October 23, 2000 ♏️

Likes: Kankoro Mochi, Soda

Dislikes: Magic, Cannibals 

Personality: Quite Reserved, Hikikomori, Realist

Ahoge: Yes

Body Shape: Mesomorph

Theme Song: Self Inflicted Achromatic by Hatsune Miku

Favorite Song: And Then You Became The Moon

Backstory: 

Orion Hinata was a child of many talents. But one thing he was most good at was, Assassinating. At age 12 he became an assassin, and had gotten over 687 murders in over one month. He became friends with Maki in grade school, and they both entered Danganronpa together. Unable to save everyone, he only survives with three people, Kaede Akamatsu, Tenko Chabashira, and Kirumi Tojo. He was mortified at himself for letting everyone die. He became a remnant of despair, and got a place in the 77th class in Hope’s Peak High. Back to his childhood, his parents were killed, and he was taken apart of the Remnant of Despair program. He grew up to be a Despair himself. As he grew, he had assassinated Junko Enoshima, at a Despair conference. Scared, he runs away. He couldn’t stand to see his foster parents mad at him. He was found at the edge of a bridge, starting to jump off of the bridge. Tears had swelled his eyes. Soon, he felt a grab of his hand. It was his mother. Not foster, his normal mother, who died. Along with his father. They hugged him for what it seemed like forever. Turns out, the death was just an illusion. The newspapers weren’t real. It was a sentimental moment. It felt better for Orion to be reunited with his mom and dad again. He became an assassin after the assassination crisis. Nagito Komaeda has forced him to do it. It wasn’t his fault. Every time he remembers that moment, he gets teary-eyed. 


End file.
